A Dark Warrior
by Virdrag
Summary: A mysterious warrior from another dimension comes to kill his prey
1. A Dark Beginning

A Dark Warrior

Prologue: A Dark Beginning

He stared down at his victim with little remorse. Who would have guessed that the piteous form in front of him was once Goliath, the warrior champion of the planet Gemini? He stared at his hands; not a bruise on him. Couldn't say the same for Goliath. The guy looked as if he was run over by a rampaging herd of buffalos.

"I've only been here for five minutes and already it's over?" Most people would be pleased with an easy victory, but not Stang. That's what he came for, that's why he traveled through time to reach this planet, for a challenge. However it was obvious that he came here for nothing since Goliath didn't even put up a struggle. There was a shaking in his pocket so he reached in his pocket and took out an odd, round, mechanical device. Holograms of newspaper articles appeared in front of him.

"Two plumbers save Mushroom Kingdom from evil King Koopa. Star Rod recovered thanks to Mr. Mario. Isle Delfino saved…" A grin crossed Stang's face. "Looks like I found my next playmate." And in a flash of light, he vanished.


	2. A New Day, A New Enemy

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Enemy

"How's the ground taste Mario!" Bowser shouted gleefully as Mario slid along the grass on his stomach. Mario slowly stood up glaring at Bowser angrily. He knew that the King of all Koopas was cheap, but not even he expected him to stoop this low. Indeed, he was quite surprised when he was sitting in front of his house when suddenly a black pipe shot up, through which his arch foe Bowser, and his assistant Kammy, leaped out of.

"I'm afraid your brother isn't here to help you," Kammy cackled as she shot a blast of magic towards Mario. Mario leaped out of the way just in time. It hit a nearby tree which, in a bright flash, turned into a Goomba which squawked and ran away.

It was true. Luigi had left on a trip to Sarasland a few weeks ago. He claimed it was because he hadn't been there in a while and wanted to have a vacation. But Mario knew it was because he wanted to have some "alone" time with Daisy. If Luigi was here this battle would have ended a while ago. However Luigi wasn't here so he'd have to finish this on his own.

"Sorry Bowser, but I'm afraid I want to go have a trip to Toad Town today. So I'm afraid we'll have to finish this game." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the item that he needed, a Fire Flower.

"A Fire Flower? You do realize one hit is all I need and you'll turn back to regular old Mario" Bowser sneered as he gazed at his foe.

"Oh don't worry, you won't." Mario held the Fire Flower over his head. He and the flower suddenly started glowing a bright color. The flower disappeared and Mario grew miraculously tall quickly. Once he stopped glowing he was almost as tall as Bowser. His red outfit was gone and now was white. He was now Fire Mario.

He produced a fire ball in each hand. However instead of throwing them he started spinning. "I call this trick Fire Tornado Bowser." Mario shouted as he spun. He spun so fast that he looked like a tornado made of fire. And before Bowser or Kammy could move it started spitting fireballs.

"What do we do your evilness?" Kammy asked as she blocked some fireballs. Before Bowser could answer… they disappeared in a flash of light.

Mario stopped spinning as he saw a man step out of the bushes. He was a tall man with soft brown hair. He had a rather handsome face with yellow eyes. He wore a black outfit that looked like a tuxedo and had a black cape on his back.

"Where are Bowser and Kammy?" Mario asked as he gazed at him curiously.

"Oh don't worry, there traveling through time and space. They will soon awaken in their castle and will believe this was nothing more than a dream." The man said with a smirk.

"What the- who are you?" Mario asked, now more fearful.

"Oh, I am Stang. You may not know me now, but you will remember me… As your executioner." The man followed this with a loud cackle.


	3. Let The Battle Begin

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 2: Let The Battle Begin

Stang stared at his foe intently. He was, at the least, a bit disappointed. When he heard of Mario he expected to meet a great hero, not some short, chubby plumber. However, he himself was very thin and looked hardly like a challenge, so as he had learned, looks can be deceiving.

Stang looked at Mario's face. By the look of his expression he was much stressed. "My executioner, but why? I've never done anything to you."

Stang chuckled, he had heard that line one to many times throughout his mission. "Indeed, you have done nothing to me but you have something that I want."

"What?" Mario asked, puzzled.

"I want your role. To be the strongest through all dimensions, that is my goal. And if I am correct you have a reputation of being the strongest on this planet?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far-."

"If I was to defeat you than I would be known as the strongest of the Mushroom World." Stang said gleefully.

"What the- Your insane."

At this comment Stang laughed. "Oh I'm crazy am I? I'm more sane than you think Mario." Suddenly his face turned serious. "Our battle will begin now."

Before Mario could move he felt Stang's fist fly into his face. The impact was so powerful it caused him to fly back. Before he knew it his back whacked into a tree. A large crack filled his ears and he fell down. Pain filled his body everywhere. He attempted to lift his arms however he then realized something terrible. "I can't move," he cried out.

Stang looked at Mario with a grin. He held his hand out and a blinding flash appeared. When the flash disappeared in his hand there was a large sword. "Our game is over Mario. Say goodnight."

Suddenly a cracking noise was heard. Stang looked up and his face was suddenly filled with surprise. He then disappeared in a flash of light. Mario turned his head around and saw that the tree he fell into had cracked and was now falling… straight on him


	4. The Message

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 3: The Message

Short but it was just made so Luigi could be added to the story

Luigi looked through the nearby window. He couldn't help but smile. Sarasland was simply beautiful. He never noticed. Of course his last visit was cut short since he was turned to stone by an insane alien bent on ruling Sarasland with Daisy as his bride.

He came to Sarasland partly for its beauty and partly for its beautiful princess... Daisy. However he came here only to find out Daisy had left Sarasland to visit a cousin of hers in the BeanBean Kingdom. Luigi, although somewhat annoyed, decided to make the best of it and relax. After his last adventure in the Waffle Kingdom he needed a break.

Suddenly a large crashing noise, like that of shattering glass, was heard. Luigi looked to the left where he heard the noise. He saw that a nearby glass window had been broken and flying there, gasping, was a flying parakoopa. He wore a mail outfit much like Parakarry but green. And he was much smaller.

Luigi walked up to the Parakoopa angrily. "What in the world are you doing? That window's probably worth a fortune!" He shouted.

"Sorry sir, my name is Parakenny. I have been given a letter to give to you and was told it was urgent you received it."

"So you broke through the window?" he asked.

"Ya well… It's urgent."

"What is it?" Luigi asked, annoyed.

Parakenny handed the letter to Luigi. "This better be impor-." He gasped and his anger turned into surprise as he read the letter.


	5. A Dark Motive

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 4: A Dark Motive

He stared at her picture longingly. Even though it was just a portrait, Princess Peach still appeared to be looking down at him. Her appearance was beautiful, her heart was pure, she was a perfect example of an angel. Bowser sighed, however, no matter what; to her he would always be Bowser, the King of all Koopas, and the scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom.

He let out another sigh. Didn't she understand that he would give up everything just to be by her side? He would give up all he had just to have her. However then there was Mario… His fist tightened at the mere thought of him. It wasn't fair, both he and the princess were of noble blood; he was just a plumber. Bowser and Peach were meant to be together, even if she didn't see it yet.

The door behind him slowly opened. Bowser quickly whispered the word, "_Diablo_," and the picture changed from the beautiful portrait of Peach into the snarling appearance of Morton Koopa Sr., the last King of all Koopas. He turned around to see what fool dared disturb him. "Kammy, what's the big idea? How dare you enter my chambers without notifying me!"

Kammy let out a sigh. She saw no point in leaving him alone since all he would do is admire Princess Peach's picture all day. Indeed, all citizens of the Dark World knew of Bowser's obsession with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Many soldiers of the Koopa Troop were cracking jokes about it. However, Kammy found it anything but funny. Already, soldiers were beginning to lose faith in their leader, and such thoughts could lead to rebellion. Kammy had been serving the Royal Family for to long to see it fall.

"My up most apologies your evilness. But this message is very important. Our spies in the Mushroom Kingdom have important news. It concerns Mario-."

Bowser looked at Kammy, irritated. "Just what have I told you Kammy. I don't care about Mario. His business is his business."

"But sire, this is important. The Toad Town Mailkoopa, Parakarry, was flying to Mario's house when he saw a nearby tree had fallen. So he went to investigate and lying right underneath it was Mario himself."

Bowser looked at Kammy with an odd expression on his face. "Is he… dead?"

"No your rottenness, he is alive but his spinal cord has snapped so he is currently paralyzed. Toad Town doctors are currently treating him."

"Why did you give me this message? If he is alive why should I care?" Bowser asked.

Kammy looked up at Bowser with a devilish grin. "Because your Excellency, the fool's brother Luigi is on a trip to Sarasland. With Mario paralyzed and Luigi gone the Mushroom Kingdom will be easy to conquer."

Bowser looked at her and soon the same grin crossed his face. "Finally! Some good is happening to me. With the Mario Bros gone, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine to control." An even wider grin crossed his face. "But first, let's have a trip to the Toad Town hospital. I have an appointment there."


	6. The Appointment

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 5: The Appointment

Tears filled down Princess Peach's face as she stared at Toad. "This can't be happening, he can't be gone, Mario can't be dying! I can't- I won't believe it!"

Toad to, almost appeared to be crying, however he wouldn't, not in front of the Princess. "I'm afraid it's true Princess, they found him this morning."

"But Mario is invincible! When the X-Nauts were going to use me as a body for the Shadow Queen he risked everything to save me! It's thanks to him that the world isn't controlled by Smithy and his weapons! It's thanks to him-"

"I know its hard Princess but it's true. Toad Town Doctors are trying there best but even if they nurse him back to health… He won't be able to walk."

More tears sprang down her face, "I don't care, just as long as Mario is alive!" She looked up to the sky as she thought to herself _Oh Mario, I hope you're ok!_

In the Toad Town Hospital Mario's room was quiet. If you were to drop a pin in it everyone would hear it. Suddenly, however, a creaking noise was heard as the door to his room opened. It closed quietly. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared. There then stood the looming appearance of Bowser, and the small figure of Kammy.

"You're invisibility cloak worked like a charm, now where is Mario." Bowser said gleefully. He then looked at Kammy to see she had a shocked expression on her face. He reared his head to where she was looking and he to was shocked.

Mario looked dead; his skin looked like it was hanging by a thread. It was almost impossible to see him through all the tubes attached to him. If it wasn't for the heart monitor Bowser would have left right then and there.

Bowser slowly lifted up his hand revealing a knife. Finally after all these years Mario would finally die and this time no one would mess with his plans, no one. He would have liked right then and there to make Mario and the knife one, and yet, something was stopping him.

"This doesn't seem right Kammy." Bowser said as he looked at Mario. "I… can't do it."

"What?" Kammy said as she looked at Bowser in shock. "What did you say?"

"I can't do it, it's not honorable."

"Who cares about honor! You're a Koopa! You're father's motto was 'Win, no matter what the cost!' And now you're going to-" Kammy shrieked

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Bowser growled.

"Ah, it's good to see someone cares about honor." A voice said. Bowser looked to see where the source of the voice came from. He saw that it came from a brown haired man in the corner of the room. He hadn't noticed him till just now.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"I only answer to those who are worthy, you are not." The man said with a grin.

"Just cause I have the sense not to crush Mario doesn't mean I wont put you in a world of hurt."

Bowser ran towards the man. The tall, lanky figure however just grinned and held up his hand. Quickly Bowser's face was right in his hand. Then he started to squeeze.

Pain erupted through Bowser as he let out shrieks of pain. In several minutes the man let go. The Koopa King fell on the floor with a "Thud". Kammy ran to her lord and looked up at the man angrily, in a puff of smoke they vanished.

The man, Stang, walked over to Mario and held up a needle which held a strange yellow chemical in side. The fiend grinned as he inserted it within Mario. "Well Mario, our last game appears to have given you a booboo. So I'm going to make you feel better. Than we can play again very soon."


	7. BeanBean Visit

A Dark Warrior

Chapter 6: BeanBean Visit

Daisy sniffed the stew as she hurried around the kitchen. She wanted to have it perfect for Bloom when she came back. Bloom herself had originally intended to visit the BeanBean Kingdom for a short visit, but she had learned to love the BeanBeanians traditions, and customs, and their beautiful land and delicious food.

She looked out the window and sighed, Bloom was crazy. The rain was poring roughly. Bloom had insisted her jog would be finished her jog before the storm came but the rain storm came earlier than she had thought.

She hurried back to check on the stew when she heard a knocking on the door. This was odd since Bloom would have just walked into her own house. She opened her door and gasped. Standing there was a large Parakoopa in a mail outfit. The poor thing was drenched and looked pail. He had caught a cold.

He looked at her and handed her a letter saying, "Message for you, Miss Daisy."

Daisy looked at the letter and looked at him. "Why would you risk your life in this horrid storm just to hand me a letter."

The Parakoopa looked at her with a blank expression. "It's my job to make sure that everyone receives their letters, no matter what."

Daisy opened the letter and read it.

_Oh Daisy, it's terrible. They found Mario this morning in front of his house. He had got hit by a tree that collapsed on him. His back is broken and they don't think he'll be able to walk again. Please, you care for him. You have to come here._

_Sincerely, Peach._

Daisy was somewhat surprised by this letter. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper explaining to Bloom she had to leave. She then grabbed her coat and with the Parakoopa by her side, she left.


	8. An Eerie Recovery

A Dark warrior

Chapter 7: An Eerie Recovery

Luigi walked home in the pouring rain walking quickly. What was he thinking going out in the middle of a storm without a jacket on? Where was he going anyway, he couldn't remember. As he got inside he heard the TV playing. He wasn't watching TV when he left. He hardly did anything but wait by the phone in hopes of hearing news of Mario's recovery. He went into the room and sure enough, sitting on the couch was none other than Mario himself. Mario turned his head revealing, to Luigi's horror, a face without any flesh. Mario's skull was grinning its bony grin right at Luigi. Suddenly, it opened its mouth to speak. "Hey Luigi, you just missed the best show.

Luigi woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't sleep. This past week it was hard for him to get any sleep. Nothing could cheer him up. Not even the recent appearance of Daisy herself could bring Luigi to grin.

_Daisy_, he thought to himself. It was because of his obsessive love with her that he left Mario to his doom. It wasn't an accident, that's what officials were sure. The tree didn't fall because it old. Some heavy object, most believed Mario himself, was shoved into the tree, causing it to fall. Many believed it to be Bowser, but surely Mario could hold of King Koopa by himself. No, it was something else, something even stronger.

Luigi quickly checked the messages on the phone. No one had called. Luigi shivered, his brother was handicapped, and may even be dying. _They'd call if he was dead_, Luigi thought to himself. Now he both longed and dreaded hearing from the doctors.

Bowser shrieked in pain as Iggy continued the surgery on his face. Koopas, unfortunately, didn't have the supplies to put a person to sleep during surgery.

"Relax dad, it isn't really as bad as I had thought." Iggy said, attempting to sooth his bawling father. "Whoever did this to you obviously didn't intend on killing you. Just a little rest and you should be able to come back on top no problem."

Bowser now stood up, his face covered in stitches. Koopas healed quickly and the stitches would soon no longer be necessary.

"I can't believe I lost! Not worthy am I! That toothpick just messed with the wrong Koopa!" Bowser shrieked in rage. "I'll smash him and Mario! I'll kill the both of em. I-"

"Calm yourself," Kammy interrupted. "He will pay. However, if you intend on beating him, you should do what Iggy suggested and rest. When your ready we can deal with him," Kammy soothed.

Bowser looked at her. "Hmmph, fine then, I'll rest. But once these wounds heal, I'll show him just what a Koopa can do!" Bowser snarled. With that Bowser walked out of the room and down the hall to his chamber.

Kammy turned to face Iggy. "Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about this. I don't want them to lose more faith in their leader!" Kammy then left quickly, not noticing, or ignoring, the raspberry given to her by Iggy.

The doctor looked in shock at Mario. Apparently, Mario's breathing was returning to normal, and his heart beat was quickening. Normally he would just consider this luck however, the X-rays completely caught him of guard. According to recent results, the crack in Mario's back almost seemed to be healing. Dr. Shroom had never had a patient recover like this. It was eerie…


End file.
